Taman Kata
by Moga Untung Luganda
Summary: Ketika Akizuki Takao sadar bahwa seorang Yukari Yukino bukanlah sekedar wanita yang menemaninya di kala hujan turun. Dia lebih dari itu. Dia begitu berkilau. Tapi begitu ia tahu, Yukari Yukino merupakan orang terlarang dan sangat rapuh untuk disentuh/100% nyontek dari movie/bikin bosen/nyastra gatot, dan garing.


言の葉の庭

[Taman Kata]

.

.

なる神の少しとよみて

 _Narukami no sukoshi toyomite_

さしくもり

 _Sashi kumori_

雨も降らんか

 _Ame mo furan ka?_

君をとどめん

 _Kimi o todomen?_

 _._

 _._

 **~-0-~**

 **Akizuki Takao**

 **~-0-~**

Setelah dua bulan aku masuk SMA, aku tak pernah tahu..., lembabnya baju seragam ketika terkena cipratan air payung, jas seseorang yang berbau seperti _naftalena_ , punggung yang terasa panas di bawah matahari, dingin yang masuk ke wajah karena pendingin udara.

Kereta sudah mencapai Shinjuku, dan aku kembali berdesakan dengan orang di peron kereta.

Saat aku kecil, langit terasa begitu dekat. Bahkan, terasa ada di genggamanku. Aku menyukai hujan, karena aromanya yang berasal dari langit yang kukagumi.

Aku mengeluarkan _pass-card_ keretaku, dan menggeseknya di mesin hijau, dan seketika bunyi kecil dari mesin itu terdengar.

Terkadang juga, aku tidak berteduh saat hujan turun di pagi hari. Malah, aku keluar dari peron dan menarik payungku.

 **~-0-~**

 **Juni, Shinjuku**

 **Musim Hujan**

 **~-0-~**

Tak semua orang menyukai hujan. Bahkan, aku tak ragu, jika mungkin lebih banyak orang yang membencinya daripada hanya sekedar tak menyukai hujan.

Hujan berarti kesedihan.

Hujan membawa kesialan.

Entah, mungkin itu ada benarnya.

Tapi, bukannya itu tak adil jika kita membenci sesuatu hanya karena itu mengganggu kita. Karena, yang kulihat saat orang-orang bilang begitu, dalam ucapan mereka ada kebencian yang bahkan mungkin tak mereka sadari.

Mungkin memang, hujan berarti kesedihan. Dalam semua legenda, sejarah, fiksi, atau apapun itu, hujan berawal dari kesedihan, tangisan, dan tak pernah timbul dari kebahagiaan. Namun, apa benar begitu? Aku tak tahu. Yang kupahami, petani yang kekeringan, tumbuhan yang hampir layu terkena sinar matahari, hewan yang menderik kehausan, bahkan tanah yang retak, akan merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak tergambarkan saat hujan turun membasahi ladang, tubuh, tenggorokan, dan diri mereka.

Kuakui memang, hujan membawa kesialan. Banyak orang yang harus menunggu bahkan berjam-jam di peron kereta, etalase toko, atau tempat berteduh lainnya hanya karena hujan sedang turun. Hujan itu mengganggu, itu yang mereka pikirkan. Tapi, coba katakan itu pada anak-anak yang tertawa riang ketika butiran air membasahi kepala dan badan mereka. Sama sekali tanpa penyesalan.

Dan hujan adalah yang membawa ke tempat ini.

Aku memasukkan koin 100 yen ke lubang kecil di mesin kotak itu, dan ketika panghalang yang di depanku bergerak aku segera melangkah memasukinya, taman kecil di sekitar stasiun Shijuku, di situlah aku berdiri sekarang.

Pagi ini hujan, dan ketika hujan, aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menarik payung dan berkeliling. Aku malas sekolah, aku lebih memilih hujan. Itu yang kupikirkan.

Di jalan semen itu genangan air terasa mengajakku bermain. Meloncat dan tertawa seperti anak kecil, melepas semua beban yang kutanggung. Ayahku meninggal, dan ibuku adalah pemabuk tak berguna, sementara kakakku bekerja untuk pacarnya. Jadi, beban hidup ibuku dan aku serta rumah kontrakan yang kutinggali semua berada di pundakku.

Tapi, saat hujan, semua kegelisahan dan penyesalan yang kualami terasa hanyut bersama percikan air yang membasahi celanaku.

Aku menyukai hujan. Seberapa kalipun kukatakan, aku tetap tak bisa berhenti menyukainya.

Hujan adalah penyemangatku, dia memberitahuku, kalau yang kulakukan hanya tinggal berdiri, lalu melangkah, dan berlari. Tak perlu terdiam di tempat, atau sekujur tubuhmu akan basah tanpa perlawanan. Berlarilah, karena ketika kau berlari, berarti kau berani melawan takdir burukmu.

Di sana ada gubuk kecil, dan mungkin aku akan ke sana.

Melihat hujan membasahi pohon, memberikan harapan untuk esok, mungkin bukan ide buruk. Jadi, tanpa kusadari kakiku mulai melangkah.

Lalu, aku berdiri di sana. Mata kami bertemu, untuk kemudian dipalingkan ke arah lain. Orang yang duduk di gubuk itu, adalah perempuan berambut pendek dengan jas yang seperti sedang bolos kerja. Di tangan kanannya memegang bir, dan di tangan kirinya memegang cokelat.

"A..., a..., ano! Permisi!"

"A..., iya. Silakan!"

Dengan ragu aku mulai duduk di bangku panjang yang menyatu dengan sisi gubuk itu. Kuraih tas, dan mengambil buku kecil bersampul cokelat lalu membuka lembarannya dan mulai menggambar.

Hujan masih turun, dan suara gemuruh air di sungai kecil di samping gubuk ini terasa menenangkan.

Titik menyambung menjadi garis, dan yang kutarik mulai bentuk yang menarik. Sepatu. Aku tahu ini agak aneh untuk anak SMA sepertiku, namun, ada sebuah kejadian di mana sepatu terasa sangat berharga bagiku. Lagipula, untuk anak yang tak memiliki kemampuan akademis yang bagus sepertiku, satu-satunya harapan hidupku adalah kemampuan, bukan kecerdasan.

Perlahan aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke wanita itu. Sepatu kerja dengan hak, celana panjang, dan baju dalaman putih yang dibalut jas hitam. Matanya menatap jauh ke samping, dan tangannya masih menggenggam bir dan cokelat. Tunggu, bukannya rambut pendek dan mata coklat itu mirip seseorang. Siapa?

"Maaf, apa kita pernah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. "Belum."

"Oh, maaf, salah orang."

"Tidak apa."

Tapi pandangannya seperti ragu.

Entahlah, aku tak peduli.

Suara petir bergemuruh pelan di telingaku, angin mendesau, dan butiran kecil air masuk ke tempat ini terbawa angin. Tiba-tiba dia berdiri dan bilang, "Ini yang ditunggu-tunggu..."

Seyumanya terasa menyenangkan dan ia menatapku.

 _Sambaran petir yang samar,_

 _Di langit yang mendung,_

 _Akankah hujan turun?_

 _Inginkah engkau bersamaku?_

Berjalan keluar, ia mengembangkan payung merah mudanya dan pergi berlalu.

 **~-0-~**

Udara di rumah kecilku terasa sangat dingin malam ini. Tetesan gerimis air hujan masih terdengar samar malam itu. "Badan Klimatologi mengumumkan bahwa, musim hujan di Kyushu datang lebih cepat lima hari dari perkiraan."

"Menurut laporan, di perfektur Nagasaki, Saga, Kumamoto, dan Kagoshima diperkirakan terjadi hujan lebat."

Sebentar lagi kakakku pulang, dan ibu sedang tak ada di rumah. Jadi, aku memutuskan membuat ramen untuk makan malam. Ibu jelas sudah makan di luar, dan kakakku takkan protes dengan apapun yang kubuat. Lagipula, makan ramen di tengah udara dingin adalah hal yang tak bisa kutolak.

Aku menghela napas kecil.

Kontrakan yang kutempati tak terlalu besar, bahkan daripada disebut kontrakan, tempat ini malah lebih cocok disebut tempat kami menempatkan barang-barang. Masalahnya, dengan ruangan sekecil ini, untuk tiga orang yang hidup bersama, tempat ini penuh sesak dengan barang-barang kami. "Aku pulang."

Suara pintu terdengar pelan. "Selamat datang."

"Hmm, aku bawa kroket hari ini."

Dia itu kakakku. Seorang pria yang berbadan sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Rambut kami sama-sama hitam, mata kami juga sama, berwarna cokelat. Namun, entah bagaimana, ia terasa sangat berbeda dariku. Ia telah memiliki pacar, dan rencananya sebentar lagi ia akan pindah. "Terima kasih. Ramennya juga hampir matang."

"Iya, sama-sama. Ibu mana?"

Dia berjalan menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil botol bir, lalu masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. "Tadi pergi."

"Begitu, syukurlah, kroketnya cuma untuk kita berdua."

"Dia tadi meninggalkan pesan agar tak mencarinya. Apa itu tak apa?"

Aku masih memotong tomat dan menunggu mie ramen yang kumasak matang. "Biarlah."

"Nanti juga pulang, kalau sudah betengkar dengan pacarnya."

Mie ramen sudah matang, dan sekarang tinggal memasukkannya ke mangkuk untuk dinikmati. Aku mengambil sendok mie besar, lalu menyiapkan ramen itu. Setelah itu, aku menaruh itu di meja makan kami.

Kakak sudah selesai berganti pakaian. Dan dengan sopan dia duduk di samping meja kecil itu. "Selamat makan." ia bilang begitu sambil membelah sumpitnya.

"Selamat makan."

"Ah, juga, aku sudah memutuskan untuk pindah bulan depan."

"Sendiri?"

"Tidak, bersama pacarku."

Bersama pacarnya 'kah? Mungkin itu benar, lagipula, mereka sudah lama bersama. Walau ibu tak terlalu suka akan hal itu juga 'sih. "Apa mungkin itu yang membuat ibu pergi hari ini? Kemarin ibu bicara soal ini 'kan?"

"Yah, kuharap ia bisa melepas anaknya."

Aku mendengarnya. Kemarin malam, saat ibu dan kakakku minum bir, mereka seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Dan tiba-tiba ibu bilang: "Baiklah, aku juga akan pergi dengan pacarku!" yang aku yakin itu ada hubungannya dengan ini.

"Tapi malahan dia pergi bersama anak yang lebih muda darinya."

Ibu memang seperti itu. Melepas semuanya saat terdesak, mencari alasan agar dia bisa didengar. Seperti anak kecil. Tak mau mengalah, tak pernah mau kalah. Berdiri dengan dua kaki walau ia tahu itu telah patah. Makanya, sejak kematian ayah, ia lebih sering minum, dan mulai tertarik pada daun muda sebagai pelampiasan. "Sampai sekarang ia masih terlihat cantik."

"Karena ia tak pernah bekerja keras."

"Kau sendiri yang jadi tulang punggung keluarga."

Aku tersenyum.

Ironis.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya."

Aku tak mau membicarakan ini lebih lanjut. Aku lelah, dan esok aku masih harus bekerja. "Karena aku adalah tulang punggung keluarga, tolong cuci piringnya."

.

Di bawah sinar lampu, aku kembali menggosok bakal sepatu yang kubuat. Terus begitu, sampai sedikit demi sedikit permukaannya halus. "Kalau kamarnya lebih luas mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan."

Itu memang benar. Sekarang aku bahkan sudah mulai bingung harus bagaimana menempatkan proyek sepatu yang kubuat. Lemari sudah penuh sesak dengan kulit dan bahan-bahan lainnya. Sementara jika ditaruh di kamarku, itu akan menyulitkan. "Mungkin."

"Nanti bantu aku pindah!"

"Iya."

Pria itu sehabis mandi, dan sekarang ia masih mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk. "Oh iya, Kak..., Kakak tahu ini?"

Walau penampilannya tak meyakinkan, dia sudah pernah mengenyam dunia perkuliahan. Jadi harusnya dia tahu sedikit tentang sastra. "Hmm..." itu adalah kertas kecil yang kutulisi kata-kata wanita tadi.

"Apa ini? Puisi?"

"Itu sajak!"

Percuma. Dia bahkan tak tahu bentuk apa tulisan itu. "Heh, lagipula, mana mungkin aku tahu."

"Kalau ibu pulang tanyakan saja padanya."

 **~-0-~**

Hari-hari terus berlangsung. Hujan masih terus membasahi Jepang. Aroma debu yang akrab di hidungku perlahan menghilang tanpa jejak.

Jika hari cerah, aku naik kereta cepat, untuk datang ke sekolah, seperti yang seharusnya. Namun terkadang aku berpikir, apa aku memang harus ke sekolah, apa benar aku harus pergi. Pertanyaan itu datang tiba-tiba, dan ketika kupikirkan lebih dalam, tanpa kusadari hal itu telah tiada.

Pagi itu suara alarm ponselku kembali membangunkanku. Rasa lelah yang kudapat kemarin telah hilang saat ini, memersiapkan diriku untuk mendapat rasa yang sama malam nanti.

Aku menatap sekeliling. _Futon_ tempatku tidur tadi malam masih menyisakan bau tubuhku yang tersengat matahari. Barang-barang masih berantakan. Dan ketika aku melihat ke luar jendela, warna abu-abu pekat yang membawa suasana dingin membangunkanku sepenuhnya.

"Hujan!"

Sesuatu yang kukagumi turun lagi pagi ini.

Aku tetap datang naik kereta untuk sampai ke stasiun Shinjuku, namun aku tak melanjutkan perjalanku ke sekolah. Di bawah payung tanpa warna, aku kembali menyusuri jalan menuju taman kecil kemarin. Genangan air di sana membuatku rindu.

Lagipula, tak ada tempat lain yang ada di pikiranku untuk jadi tempat bolos selain di sana.

Aku bisa dikatakan hampir tak punya teman, yang kulakukan setiap hari hanya bekerja, sekolah, beres-beres rumah. Keseharian yang monoton. Makanya, saat ini aku sedang mencoba keseharian baru yang sepertinya menarik. Membolos pelajaran pertama saat hujan.

Yah, walau hanya saat hujan.

"Selamat pagi."

Di gubuk yang kukunjungi kemarin, di sana ada wanita berambut pendek yang sedang menatapku. "Pagi." dia tersenyum.

Aku mengambil langkah untuk duduk di bangku panjang yang tertempel dengan dinding gubuk itu.

Kami terdiam, dan aku memutuskan untuk mengambil buku cokelatku. Di saat-saat seperti ini, hal yang paling pertama kupikirkan untuk dilakukan adalah menggambar desain sepatu. Dengan suara rintik hujan yang tak menentu, aroma pepohonan yang menguap bersama tetesan air, semua itu membuatku terasa begitu nyaman.

Waktu terus berlalu.

Gambar yang kubuat perlahan memenuhi muka halaman buku itu. Wanita itu masih di sana. Kakiknya yang mengayunkan sepatu menarik perhatianku. Dan tanpa kusadari tanganku bergerak untuk menggambarnya, telapak kaki yang dibalut sepatu berhak yang menggantung.

Aku terus menggambar sambil sesekali meliriknya. "Hey!"

Hal yang pertama yang kupikirkan adalah wajah marah wanita itu. Mungkin ia merasa terganggu dengan seorang pemuda yang dengan tidak sopan, melirik kakinya. Namun, saat aku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menatap wajahnya, yang kulihat sama sekali berbeda. Alih-alih marah, dia malah menatapku penasaran. "Apa sekolahmu hari ini libur?"

Dia tahu kalau aku bolos sekolah. Tidak, semua orang akan tahu hanya dengan melihat baju seraganku.

Tapi, walau aku tahu ia hanya mencoba membuka pembicaraan, entah bagaimana aku terasa tersinggung. Dibilang bolos, oleh orang yang jelas-jelas tidak masuk kerja. "Kantormu juga libur, bukan?"

Angin mendesau kecil. Suara daun bergesek, bersama wajahnya yang entah bagaimana meredup. "Aku tak berangkat hari ini."

Aku termangu sebentar. "Lalu, minum bir di pagi hari?" walau masalahnya aku tak tahu, kebiasaan ini mengingatkanku pada ibu. "Minum bir saja tak baik untuk kesehatan. Harus makan sesuatu juga."

Memajukan wajahnya, dia tersenyum. "Anak SMA tahu segalanya, ya?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku tahu, karena ibuku adalah peminum."

Ia mengangguk, lalu berbalik. "Kalau makanan ringan, ini ada." dan dia meraih tasnya, mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya. Aku sedikit penasaran dengan itu, tangannya yang antusias dengan tas itu menarik perhatianku. "Mau?" dia bilang begitu sambil berbalik.

Cokelat. Tasnya penuh dengan cokelat. Aku tak tahu kebiasaan wanita ini... yang kutahu, makan cokelat sambil minum bir bukan hal yang normal.

Saat aku menatapnya heran, dan dengan wajah terkejut, dia terkekeh. "Pasti kamu berpikir: 'Wanita ini aneh!' iya, 'kan?"

"Eh?"

"Santai saja, kita ini manusia. Jadi, wajar kalau punya kebiasaan kecil."

Kata-kata itu sedikit menamparku. Setelah semua yang kulalui, aku mulai tak ingat dengan kebiasaan orang lain. Yang kutahu hanya bagaimana cara bekerja untuk hidup esok hari, membuat sepatu di bawah sinar lampu, dan sekolah di pagi hari. Aku bahkan tak tahu kebiasaan kakakku yang sering membeli kroket untuk makan malam, kebiasaan ibu yang sering minum bir, bahkan wanita ini.

"Begitu...?"

"Hmmp, tentu."

Mungkin aku telah lama hidup di dunia kecilku. Bahkan, sedikitpun, aku tak pernah berkesempatan mengintip ke dunia luar.

Angin mengencang. Percikan air hujan perlahan masuk dari bagian gubuk yang tak berdinding. Namun, perlahan kembali mereda. Aku melihat keluar. Di antara langit mendung, sinar matahari terlihat padam, namun cahayanya sedikit memberitahuku, ini sudah hampir jam kedua di sekolah. "Baiklah. Aku pergi sekarang."

"Ke sekolah?"

Sementara aku berdiri, tanganku mengembangkan payung. "Aku hanya bolos di jam pertama, di saat hujan turun." dia mengangguk kecil.

"Begitu...," dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kuartikan, dia melihatku. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu lagi."

Aku memasukkan barang bawaanku ke tas. Dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Mungkin di saat hujan."

 **~-0-~**

Hari itu adalah musim hujan di wilayah Kanto.

Di bawah rintik air hujan yang mulai menderas, di tengah derik roda kereta yang bergesekan dengan rel, orang-orang terus berlari. Suara daun yang bergesek, aku bahkan sama sekali tak menyadarinya, sama seperti orang biasa, tak memerhatikan apapun selain apa yang harus dilihat.

Tak pernah melihat apapun selain hari esok yang bahkan tak bisa dipastikan.

Kita semua berada dalam kebingungan, seperti anak kecil. Namun, kesadaran kita sebagai makhluk yang terus bertumbuh mengobati sementara kebingungan kita. Seperti obat terlarang yang membahayakan. Kedewasaan. Insting yang membuat kita tak pernah memerhatikan keadaan sekitar kita, memaksa kita untuk tak melakukan itu. Dengan begitu, kita tak perlu repot-repot menyadari apapun, bahkan kekhawatiran kita. Kita hanya perlu tahu esok, rasa penasaran yang begitu besar.

Padahal, jika kita ingin tahu, betapa indahnya dunia saat ini, semua itu terasa menyenangkan. Angin yang berhembus, menggerakan pohon yang terlihat menari, mozaik hijau alam yang menyejukkan mata. Rintik air hujan yang turun seperti kilauan mutiara. Bau debu yang mengilang. Suara berisik gesekan rel kereta.

Tapi aku tak pernah tahu.

Sampai pagi itu aku bertemu dengan wanita yang membolos dari kerja untuk datang ke gubuk kecil di bawah hujan.

Yang kutahu hanyalah bagaimana esok akan berlanjut. Bekerja, pulang, dan sekolah. Sama sekali membosankan.

Namun saat hujan itu turun, aku keluar dari lingkaran yang mengerikan itu.

Aku tak pergi ke sekolah, aku hanya akan datang ke taman, dan bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi. Di bawah rintik hujan yang terasa dingin, di tengah angin kencan pohon yang menjadi paru-paru kota, kami terus bersama. Dia terus membaca novel sastra yang terlihat tebal, sementara aku masih terus menggambar desain sepatu di buku cokelatku.

Terkadang dia membawa kopi instan dan kami mengobrol sampai hujan reda.

Saat aku bersamanya aku sedikit lupa dengan esok hari, dan mulai menyadari detik yang kuhabiskan bersamanya.

Aku masih terus bersekolah, bekerja paruh waktu, bahkan memikirkan jalur kuliah yang akan kuambil. Namun, kapanpun, aku selalu menginginkan hujan turun. Dengan itu, aku bisa kembali ke taman, dan bertemu dengannya.

"Pengrajin sepatu?"

Saat itu hujan gerimis. Di samping danau kecil, di bawah gubuk tak berbirai, kami berdiri. "Aku tahu kalau itu tidaklah mudah. Tapi aku sangat menikmati saat-saat merancang dan membuatnya."

"Tentu saja masih sangat payah."

Dengan payung merah muda, dia menatapku. Hari ini hanya gerimis. Namun, tentu saja, aku masih membolos jam pertama sekolah. Lagipula, bagiku, gerimis, maupun hujan, keduanya sama-sama menyenangkan.

Tapi, hari ini kami tak berteduh di gubuk kecil dengan birai dan kursi panjang itu. Hari ini kami ada di gubuk lainnya di samping danau. Entah bagaiamana, tanpa bilang apapun, kamu bisa bersama di tempat ini. Seolah, perasaanku bilang kalau hari ini aku harus ke sini.

"Ya, tentu saja."

Aku ingin bekerja di dunia itu.

Namun, aku tak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun.

Dan tanpa kusadari dunia ini terus berputar.

Teman-teman kelasku mulai bertanya-tanya di mana aku pagi hari saat hujan turun. Bahkan aku mulai dipanggil ke ruangan Ito-sensei. Masalahku semakin menumpuk. Tapi aku tak menyesal. Sama sekali.

Aku bahkan mulai membuat bekal setiap pagi, dan kubagi bersamanya.

Sebelum mata terpejam.

Ketika aku terbangun di pagi yang menyilaukan.

Aku berdo'a agar hujan turun kembali.

Cakrawala yang terasa begitu luas, yang terlihat ingin menelanku, terasa menyenangkan, saat hujan turun. Dan tanpa kusadari, saat aku tersadar, di hari yang cerah, aku terjebak dalam keadaan yang mengerikan. Hanya ada kehampaan, dan keegoisan.

Dia berada di tempat orang dewasa bekerja, sangat berbeda dengaku. Bagiku dia adalah sebagian kecil rahasia dunia.

Jujur, hanya dua hal yang aku tahu. Dia pasti berpikir kalau aku yang berumur lima belas tahun ini pasti hanya anak kecil. Lalu, yang bisa membuatku keluar dari lingkaran kehidupanku yang monoton ini, hanya membuat sepatu.

 **~-0-~**

 **Yukari Yukino**

 **~-0-~**

Hujan kembali turun.

Jika dilihat dari angkasa, jalanan yang dilalui orang-orang seperti penuh dengan jamur-jamur yang bergerak perlahan. Semua orang memakai payung sekarang. Namun, hal yang masih tak kumengerti adalah definisi makhluk sosial yang dulu kupelajari saat masih bersekolah.

Semua orang sibuk dengan urusannya.

Daripada repot-repot menengok ke samping dan bicara dengan orang di sebelahnya, mereka seolah tertelan dalam diri mereka. Ponsel yang mereka genggam, buku yang mereka baca, bahkan pikiran mereka sendiri. Mereka tertelan di dalamnya, tanpa berpikir untuk keluar dari itu.

Tapi, memang seperti ini dunia terus berjalan. Tanpa peduli dengan apapun, tanpa takut dengan sesuatu, kita terus berjalan. Seberapapun ragu kita, tanpa kita sadari, kita harus tetap berjalan. Atau dunia akan meninggalkan kita. Dalam kesendirian yang menyeramkan.

"Karena berbahaya, bagi para penumpang, dimohon untuk berdiri di belakang garis kuning."

Aku menghela napas kecil.

Bahkan aku ragu untuk melangkah saat ini.

Seperti burung yang jatuh tertembak senapan pemburu, ikan yang menggelepar di kail pemancing. Aku telah berakhir. Semua keraguan yang muncul di pikiranku seolah membunuhku. Aku ingin melangkah, namun kakiku tak mau bergerak. Aku ingin maju, namun tubuhku terus mundur ke belakang. Aku ingin berubah, namun aku terus berputar di titik yang sama.

Semua yang kulihat terlihat menakutkan.

Kereta sudah sampai, dan orang-orang yang berdiri di peron kereta mulai bersiap maju. "Hati-hati ketika pintu akan ditutup."

Sembari memegang payung merah muda, aku menatap orang-orang yang sibuk masuk ke dalam kereta. Harusnya aku juga ada di sana. Aku ingin bekerja hari ini. Namun, entah bagaiamana aku masih takut untuk melangkah.

Aku termangu saat semua orang itu pergi. Di stasiun sudah sepi sekarang.

Hujan masih turun, dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman. Semoga di sana ada dia. Tidak, dia pasti ada di sana sekarang.

.

Dia menatapku, dengan tatapan biasa. Menyenangkan dan membuatku tersenyum. "Kukira tidak datang hari."

Bagaimana aku tidak datang ke tempat di mana aku melupakan keseharianku?

"Syukurlah, belum dipecat dari pekerjaanmu." iya, syukurlah. Tapi, aku berharap aku bisa berhenti.

Pria muda itu kembali terpaku pada buku gambarnya yang berwarna cokelat. Menggambar sesuatu yang ingin kutahu. Mungkin aku bisa melihatnya, sekarang.

Jadi, aku menutup payungku lalu berjalan ke belakang tempat duduknya. "Hebat..." benar-benar mengagumkan adalah apa yang pertama kulihat. Saat aku ada di sana, aku melihat di buku itu tergambar desain-desain sepatu yang terlihat sungguh menarik. "Apa itu desainnya?"

Namun, saat aku bilang begitu, dia malah langsung menutup bukunya dan menatapku kesal. "Ah, sebentar!"

"Tak boleh?"

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang harus diperlihatkan."

"E... Benarkah?"

"Benar."

Kami saling menatap sebentar, lalu dia menyuruhku untuk duduk di tempat biasaku. "Daripada begitu, lebih baik, duduk saja di sini." di pinggir kanan gubuk itu.

Saat aku duduk di sini dan kembali melihat ke arah yang sama, dunia terasa lebih menyenangkan dari biasanya. Suara rintik hujan yang bagi sebagian orang tak pernah mereka perhatikan, di sini terasa begitu nyaman. Bahkan angin semilir yang datang bersama hujanpun terasa sangat menyejukkan. "Aku mau sarapan dulu. Mau makan sama-sama?"

Di sini aku bisa lari dari hari-hariku yang mengerikan.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku bawa bekal sendiri hari ini."

Bersamanya.

"Itu buatanmu sendiri?"

"Memang kenapa? Aku juga kadang memasak sendiri, tahu!"

"Oh?"

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau kita saling mencicipi?"

Dia lalu memajukan badannya dan mengambil telur dadar dari kotak makanku. Tangannya yang terlalu cepat bahkan tak bisa kuhentikan. "Eh, tunggu, sebentar..." setelah itu, tanpa melihat apapun, dia langsung memasukkan telur itu ke mulutnya. "Aku sebenarnya, masih..."

Saat mengunyahnya, wajahnya yang tadi menampakkan ekspresi penasaran perlahan berubah, alisnya terangkat, dan iris matanya mengecil. Seperti dugaanku. Bunyi _krek_ dari mulutnya sudah cukup menandakan kalau dia sedang mengunyah cangkang telur yang tak sengaja kumasukkan. Apalagi, dengan mimiknya yang mengerikan itu.

"Belum pandai, memasak." aku merasa sangat malu sekarang. "ini salahmu sendiri."

Aku memberinya teh botol, dan tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung membukanya lalu meminumnya. Selanjutnya, dia tertawa. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau tak bisa memasak."

"Apaan 'sih!"

Dia berhenti tertawa. "Maaf, tapi sebenarnya cukup enak." ia merapikan posisi duduknya. "Sebelum aku mengunyah cangkang telurnya."

"Berhenti mengejekku!"

"Maafkan aku. Tapi, boleh aku mencoba yang lain?"

.

Suara rintik hujan yang turun di atap gubuku, napas yang teratur dari lelaki di sampingku, membuatku merasa kalau hari ini Tuhan memberikan berkah yang ternilai padaku. Bersamanya tak seperti saat bersama orang lain.

Di mana saat orang lain sibuk membicarakan tentangku, dia seperti burung yang terjebak dalam sangkar kecil. Ketika semua orang mengetahui diriku, lelaki ini malah terus berputar di dunia kecilnya. Bahkan, yang aku tahu tentangnya adalah dia anak sekolah yang sedang membolos karena hujan. Sementara, namanya saja aku tak tahu.

"Ibu..., sepatu..."

Aku tersenyum kecil.

Dia baru saja mengigau. Aku tak tahu seberapa senang dia dengan sepatu, namun, yang kupahami, tekadnya yang bulat untuk menjadi perajin sepatu tak bisa diragukan. Seperti dia telah memiliki pegangan yang kuat, langkah yang mantap untuk maju, meniti jalan itu.

Sungguh berbeda denganku.

"Hei..., apa kau pikir, aku akan baik-baik saja?"

Aku mendongak, dan merasakan angin yang menghembus di leherku.

 **~-0-~**

Tanganku yang tergerak bersama pintu yang perlahan terbuka, terasa sangat berat.

Tidak, bukan hanya tanganku yang berat.

Semua yang ada dalam diriku terasa berat. Beban yang harus aku tanggung dan terpikul di pundakku terasa menghimpit badanku.

Kembali, aku menatap kamarku yang jauh dari kata rapi. Bahkan, aku tak yakin, apa aku masih pantas disebut wanita dengan kamar yang kacau balau begini.

Namun, di sinilah aku terus mengurung diri. Dalam dunia yang menakutkan, kamar ini adalah sebagian dari tempat yang bisa kusebut sebagai tempat berlindungku. Dari dunia yang terasa ingin menerkamku, aku bisa bersembunyi di sini.

Aku menghembuskan napas berat, saat tubuhku tepat mendarat di kasur.

Saat aku melakukan itu, semua udara yang ada di sekitarku terasa terhisap sangat dalam rongga paru-paruku, keluar, dan menjadi makanan bagi tanaman yang tumbuh di beranda apatoku.

Semua yang aku lakukan terasa sia-sia.

Bahkan, sampai sekarang, aku masih terus melarikan diri.

.

"Dan setelah itu, aku bisa merasakan masakannya."

Bir yang barusan aku minum masih tergeletak dengan bungkusan cokelat yang terbuka di sampingnya. Buku-buku dan kosmetik yang malas aku rapikan juga masih berjejer di lemari kecil di pojok ruangan. "Jadi, indra perasamu sudah terasa membaik?"

Dengan duduk di sofa, aku terus berbicara dengan ponsel gengamku. "Bukan hanya itu, sebelumnya aku juga mulai merasakan bir dan cokelatku."

Aku tersenyum, kebiasaan yang susah aku buang. "Tapi, soal surat pengunduran diri itu, bukan pilihan yang tepat 'kan?"

Dia berbicara padaku seolah menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut. Yang akan pudar bahkan hanya dengan memegangnya.

Namun, saat aku merasa sulit untuk bernapas, kau hanya mendengarkan perkataan orang di sekitarmu. Dan sama sekali tak memercayaiku.

Aku bahkan masih mengingatnya, saat musim dingin, dan ketika hal itu terjadi.

"Setelah liburan aku akan menyiapkan berkasnya untukmu. Ah, dan nanti juga, aku akan melaporkannya pada atasan."

"Maaf ya, padahal kita sudah putus, tapi aku masih saja merepotkanmu."

"Santai saja, lagipula, aku melakukannya dengan senang hati."

Kami terdiam sebentar, dan dia mulai berbicara kembali. "Soal nenek yang sering membuatkan bekal untuknya, jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Hmm."

Aku menutup sambungan, dan menatap ke arah layar ponselku. Ito-sensei, di sana tertulis besar di daftar _dial_ -ku.

Kuhembuskan napas keras, dan meringkup di antara kakiku.

Sejak saat itu...

... Aku selalu berbohong.

.

Bunyi alarm di ponselku berdering nyaring pagi itu, membangunkanku kembali.

Kegelapan yang teras akrab adalah hal yang pertama kali aku lihat saat aku membuka mata. Aku menyisir rambutku dengan tangan, dan melihat ke jendela. "Hujan..."

Aku sepenuhnya terbangun, dan langsung menuju dapur.

Hari ini aku akan membuatnya kembali. Seberapa kalipun aku gagal, aku akan membuatnya kembali.

Sungguh, aku tak tahu mengapa, namun, ada perasaan yang menggelitik dalam hatiku, saat makanan yang aku buat dimakan oleh pemuda itu. Meski kali inipun aku pasti akan diejek kembali, tapi aku tetap menyukainya.

Dan kembali, aku membolos kerja pagi itu

 **~-0-~**

 **Agustus**

 **.**

 **Akizuki Takao**

 **~-0-~**

Pelangi kecil terlihat indah di danau pagi ini.

Hujan gerimis yang kembali menyatukan kami terasa begitu menenangkan. Seperti tangan yang dingin dan terasa nyaman. Angin berhembus pelan, dedaunan yang berisik, semua itu bagaikan mozaik yang sengaja dipersembahkan alam pagi ini. Seolah, tuts-tuts piano yang dipetik Mozart terdengar dan menghamburkan cahaya dalam setiap nadanya.

Sudah sebulan aku terus datang ke tempat ini.

Dan selama sebulan itu, merasakan perasaan ini, melihat kecantikan alam yang tak pernah kuperhatikan ini, dia masih terasa jauh dari itu. Seperti saat ini. Dalam mozaik pagi ini, di tengah suara dentingan piano yang alam mainkan, di masih jauh dari itu. Wanita itu bagaikan cahaya yang menyinari berlian.

Seberapun cantiknya berlian, tanpa cahaya, itu tak lebih dari batu tanpa warna.

Persis sepertinya, dia yang membuat berlian di pagi ini menghamburkan cahaya yang takkan pernah bosan aku pandang. Wanita itu yang membuatku merasakan pagi yang indah ini. Dia adalah sumbernya.

Jika saja, aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya, mungkin semua yang ada di sampingku takkan jadi seindah ini.

"Ini, aku beri."

Waktu dia bilang begitu, hujan berhenti, dan cahaya yang menembus awan tipis pagi ini menyinari kami. Hamburan warna kuning yang menyilaukan, namun indah. "Selama ini, aku hanya mencicipi masakanmu."

"Bukankah kamu ingin memiliki ini?"

Dia memberiku buku sebesar tiga kali telapak tanganku, dan bergambar empat buah sepatu. Di halamannya tertulis, Cedric LITTARDI & Anonow PARTRIDGI; Handmade SHOES.

Itu adalah buku yang selalu aku lihat di toko buku. Walau aku jarang sekali bisa pergi dari keseharianku, tapi saat aku pernah beberapa kali ke toko buku, dan melihat buku ini. Ketika melihatnya, aku ingin sekali membelinya, namun karena harganya yang tak mencukupi untuk kapasitas kantongku, aku harus merelakannya tetap berada di rak buku. "Ini buku yang sangat mahal."

Tapi sekarang, buku itu ada di genggamanku. Terasa sangat halus saat telapak tanganku merabanya. "Terimakasih banyak."

Dia tersenyum, dan cahaya terasa lebih terang. "Dengan senang hati." wajahnya yang ceria. Aku rela melepaskan apapun yang ada di genggamanku untuk terus melihatnya.

Aku beralih ke bukuku, dan membuka halamannya satu persatu. Di situ dijelaskan secara detil, mulai dari bahan-bahan dasar, tambahan, dan bahkan kegunaan serta biaya yang dibutuhkan. Dan ketika aku melihat sepatu wanita dengan desain yang sangat indah, keinginanku yang tiba-tiba menyeruak.

Dari dasar pikiranku, aku ingin membuatkannya sepatu.

Buku ini sangat mahal, bahkan jika aku ingin membelinya, mungkin aku harus menabung sampai dua bulan. Namun, dia memberikannya padaku, bahkan tanpa sedikitpun pamrih. "Ano, sebenarnya, aku ingin membuat sepatu."

Aku bukan orang yang tak tahu terimakasih. Tapi membalasnya dengan barang yang senilai takkan mungkin bisa aku lakukan, sementara, aku melihat di buku itu ada sepatu yang terlihat indah namun sederhana pembuatannya, dan yang paling penting, biaya yang harus aku keluarkan tak terlalu besar. "Wah, hebat... Untuk dipakai sendiri?

"Sebenarnya sepatu wanita, dan karena itu, aku belum tahu siapa yang..., akan memakainya."

Dia melihat sejenak ke arah buku, dan tersentak. Tapi, dia tersenyum, dan aku melanjutkan kata-kataku. "Ukurannya masih belum tahu, lalu...,"

Aku terdiam, dan dia tertunduk. Wajahnya yang bersembunyi di bawah untaian rambut sedikit memerah. Tanpa suara. Bahkan saat ini suara burung kutilang yang bersiul terasa sangat jelas di kupingku.

Kami masih terus terdiam, dan detak jantungku memburu. Mungkin saat ini, dia menganggapku sebagai orang yang tak sopan. Tapi, apapun itu, aku meyakinkan diriku kalau yang kulakukan takkan melebihi batasan, bahkan aku tak yakin bisa mencapai itu. Ini untuk membalas jasanya.

Tanpa aku duga, dia membuka sepatu, dan kakinya yang seperti porselen terlentang di meja itu.

Dia menyetujuinya. Aku boleh membuatkannya sepatu. Saat aku yakin hal itu terjadi, tiba-tiba dadaku terasa digerumuti kupu-kupu yang beterbangan. Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat sepatu untuk orang lain, dan yang lebih indah, sepatu pertamaku akan dipakai olehnya.

Mataku menatap telapak kaki seputih porselen itu. Sekarang adalah pertama kalinya aku bisa melihat telapak kaki yang selalu terbungkus sepatu kerja itu. Kaki yang selalu kubayangkan dalam gambaranku. Jantung berdetak berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat. Seperti bom yang siap meledak.

Dan ketika tanganku menyentuhnya, getaran halus yang kurasakan lewat setiap saraf yang bersentuhan dengan telapak kakinya terasa menyakitkan, namun, menyenangkan. Tidak, niatku bukan untuk itu. Aku hanya ingin mengukur telapak kakinya, dan membuatkan sepatu. Hanya itu.

Jadi, saat ini, aku menggenggam telapak kakinya, dan merasakan setiap lekukannya dalam pikiranku, sebagai seorang pengrajin sepatu. Aku lalu mengambil penggaris plastik dari dalam tasku, dan mengukurnya. Dan kemudian, hasil kudapat aku tulis di buku.

Dia berdiri, dan aku menggambar kakinya di buku.

Angin yang berhembus membawa butiran air yang menyegarkan. Rambutnya yang berkibar, dan wajah tersenyumnya, entah bagaimana terasa begitu indah di bawah sinar mentari. "Aku...,"

Aku mendongak, hanya untuk melihat matanya yang sendu dan bibirnya yang tersenyum. "Sebenarnya tak bisa melangkah lagi."

"Itu, tentang pekerjaanmu?"

"Iya, dan lainnya."

Aku tak pernah tahu tentangnya. Pekerjaan, umur, masalah yang sedang ia hadapi, bahkan namanya sekalipun.

Tapi sekarang, aku terpesona pada cahayanya.

 **~-0-~**

 **Yukari Yukino**

 **~-0-~**

"Musim hujan telah lebih cepat berakhir di wilayah Kanto. Suhu udara di bagian kota saat ini mencapai 26 derajat celcius."

Suara tenggerek yang nyaring pagi itu terasa meresahkan, musim hujan telah berakhir, dan musim panas yang sesungguhnya telah datang. Semua itu terjadi bagaikan lampu yang dihidup-matikan dengan saklar. Aku mengaduk es di gelasku, dan terus menatap jauh ke depan.

Saat ini, aku sedang bingung.

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Jika di musim hujan, aku bisa datang ke tempat itu, tapi tidak dengan musim panas. Karena dia takkan ada di sana.

Syukurlah, dia tak membolos lagi. Itu yang aku pikirkan. Tapi kenyataannya, sama sekali berbeda. Tak peduli berapa kalipun aku menyangkalnya. "Aku tak mau musim hujan berakhir."

Aku tahu itu egois. Tak ada orang yang mengharapkan musim hujan. Bagi mereka hujan adalah pengganggu. Bagaikan musuh yang menyerbu dari langit. Menghambat mereka, menyusahkan mereka. Seperti saat pagi hari, mereka harus repot-repot membawa payung hanya untuk menghindarkan mereka dari guyuran air hujan yang merepotkan. Atau, ketika hujan tiba-tiba turun, mereka harus menunggu bahkan berjam-jam di peron-peron kereta, di etalase toko.

Tapi, semua itu sungguh berbeda denganku.

Musim hujan bagaikan musim panasku yang penuh dengan warna yang berhamburan. Mungkin di umurku yang mendekati kepala tiga ini, setelah melewati segala penderitaan, aku akhirnya sadar, betapa aku merindukan hujan yang turun di pagi hari. Dan yang paling kusadari saat ini, aku merindukannya.

Sampai-sampai, walau aku tahu, di sana hanya ada gubuk kecil kosong tanpa adanya dirinya, kakiku dengan sendirinya melangkah, tanpa bisa kukendalikan.

Ada penyesalan dalam hatiku saat aku datang ke gubuk itu. Dia sungguh tak ada di sana. Tunggu, apa yang aku pikirkan? Dia memang seharusnya tak ada di sana 'kan?

Harusnya dia sekarang sedang berada di sekolah.

Harusnya. Namun, entah bagaimana, hatiku terasa tercubit saat memikirkannya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Dan kemudian duduk di bangku panjang, tempatnya biasa duduk. Lalu membuka halaman novel yang telah aku tandai, dan mulai membacanya. Aku mengayunkan kakiku, mengusir rasa bosan yang tiba-tiba datang dalam pikiranku.

Langkah kaki yang kudengar sedikit mengusikku. Tidak mungkin, dia tak mungkin datang. Tapi kembali, kepalaku tanpa bisa kukendalikan menoleh ke arah suara itu. Sekarang, aku benar-benar sadar, aku berharap, dia akan datang.

"Tamannya besar sekali."

Namun, kenyataannya berbeda. Tidak, memang seharusnya begitu. Aku saja yang terlalu berharap. "Ah, permisi."

Di sana ada pasangan yang sedang bergandengan tangan dan sedang melangkah ke mari. Suara langkah mereka adalah apa yang kudengar. "Tidak, silakan." aku berdiri, dan mengganti posisi dudukku.

Di tempat biasa aku duduk. Mereka duduk di tempatnya. "Kita ke mana lagi?"

"Tunggu, bukannya itu rumah kaca?"

Mereka terlihat bahagia. Sepertiku waktu itu.

Tempat ini benar-benar berbeda ketika musim panas datang.

 **~-0-~**

 **Akizuki Takao**

 **~-0-~**

Aku kembali meminum air dingin yang diberikan pacar kakakku. Udara hari ini sangat panas, ditambah aku harus membantu kakakku membawa barang-barang dari kontrakan kami ke rumah barunya. Dia pindah hari ini, bersama pacarnya. Dan seperti yang diharapkan dari ibu, dia sedang pergi saat ini dengan pacar barunya.

Kudengar suara tenggerek yang bersautan. Seperti menyanyikan melodi musim panas yang sungguh menyilaukan.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di teras rumah baru kakakku, bersama pacarnya yang duduk di antara barang yang belum ditata. "Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya."

Pacar kakakku adalah wanita berambut panjang yang berwajah ceria. Ketika dia tersenyum, aura kedewasaan yang terpancar darinya terasa menenangkan. Dia benar-benar wanita yang pantas untuk kakakku. Walau kadang mereka bertengkar, tapi mereka benar-benar serasi. "Takao, ayo makan malam bersama-sama."

Kakakku adalah pria ceroboh yang terkadang seperti anak kecil, sementara wanita ini adalah figur kakak perempuan terbaik yang pernah kulihat. "Maaf, tapi sekarang aku ada jadwal kerja paruh waktu."

"Bahkan di jam begini?"

"Aku tak mau merepotkan siapapun."

Ya, aku harus bekerja. Aku tak mau menjadi beban. Lalu, tanpa sadar, beban itu sudah tertanggung di pundakku. "Haha, kau sungguh berbeda denganku, sekarang aku malah tinggal bersamanya dan menggantungkan diri padanya."

"Hoi, suaramu terdengar sampai sini!"

Itu suara kakakku, dia sepertinya tak mau pacarnya bilang begitu. Tak ada pria yang mau dibilang begitu oleh orang yang mereka perjuangkan. Itu yang aku yakini.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum, dan menatapku. "Mungkin, aku harus mengecilkan suaraku mulai sekarang, atau kakakmu yang memiliki telinga seperti kelelawar itu akan tahu semua tentang rahasiaku."

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Setelah semuanya sudah beres, aku berganti pakaian dan memakai sepatuku untuk kemudian pamit pulang. "Aku pergi."

"Sampai jumpa..."

Aku menarik gagang pintu, dan keluar.

"Dia benar-benar anak yang menarik ya?"

"Kau tahu, kalau sepatunya itu buatan sendiri?"

"Ah, bohong!"

"Hanya sepatu sandal yang jelek."

"Dengan begitu, masa depannya cerah bukan? Aku juga ingin dibuatkan sepatu olehnya."

"Entahlah, minat anak muda itu bisa berubah dengan mudah."

Kakak sudah pindah, dan hari tanpa hujan terus berlanjut. Tak ada lagi alasanku untuk datang ke tempat itu. Dan tanpa kusadari, liburan musim panas telah datang.

 **~-0-~**

 **Agustus**

 **.**

 **Yukari Yukino**

 **~-0-~**

Bunyi alarm ponselku berdering lebih keras pagi itu. Jamnya yang aku setel jam tujuh pagi terasa lebih cepat pagi ini. Namun, hal yang masih aku bingungkan sampai sekarang adalah, mengapa kebiasaanku menyetel alarm ponsel masih kulakukan sampai sekarang. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk keluar, tapi seperti yang kuduga, aku masih terpaku di tempat yang sama.

Aku mengintip ke arah jendela, hanya untuk menemukan kilauan matahari yang bersinar cerah pagi ini. Hujan tak turun lagi. Lagi, dan pagi ini terulang kembali. Jika saja hujan turun, mungkin aku akan lebih bersemangat. Perasaanku yang sedang buruk sekarang bertambah buruk. Dan itu membuatku sangat malas. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk kembali bergelut dalam ekosistem kasurku yang hangat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku terbangun dari kasurku, dan memersiapkan diri. Hari ini liburan musim panas, jika saja aku beruntung, mungkin dia akan datang.

Jadi, aku mengambil wadah kosmetikku. Tapi, tanganku terlalu lemah untuk melakukannya. Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku. Aku tak selemah itu. Itu yang aku yakini.

Kuambil kembali tempat kosmetik itu. Aku membukanya. Namun bedak di dalamnya telah hancur.

Ah, benar, aku tak bisa menyangkalnya.

Aku sudah hancur.

 **~-0-~**

 **Akizuki Takao**

 **~-0-~**

Berisiknya cucuran air, suara bising para pelanggan yang saling mengobrol, udara sore yang terasa dingin. Semua itu berkumpul di ruangan yang sama. Dapur tempatku bekerja.

Aku terus bekerja. Tak seperti siswa lainnya yang sedang berlibur, dan bersenang-senang, aku harus terus berputar pada keseharianku yang monoton, tanpa warna kembali. Satu hal yang aku syukuri, aku tak terkena remidial. Jadi, walaupun aku harus terus bekerja, setidaknya, aku takkan membagi pikiranku untuk hal-hal seperti remidial.

Alasanku terus bekerja sebenarnya sederhana. Bahkan aku yakin, begitu biasa bagi orang lain. Selain untuk kebutuhanku sehari-hari, aku ingin mengumpulkan uang sebanyak-banyaknya demi biaya kuliahku kelak. Dan juga, perkakas, serta kulit yang mahal.

Aku merindukannya, tentu. Namun, itulah perasaan yang terus melekat dalam diriku. Membuatku seperti anak kecil.

Buku yang ia berikan masih terus kubaca, dalam keadaan apapun. Dalam kereta, istirahat kerja, atau waktu senggang yang bisa kumanfaatkan. Wanita itu terlihat seperti telah menyerah, dalam kehidupan yang tak aku ketahui.

Maka dari itu, aku terus berusaha membuatkan sepatu untuknya. Agar dia bisa berdiri dan melangkah kembali.

 **~-0-~**

 **Yukari Yukino**

 **~-0-~**

"Bagaimana~cuaca hari~esok?"

Aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Walaupun aku paham, aku mengerti kalau dia takkan datang ke tempat ini, namun aku malah tak bisa berhenti bahkan sehari untuk datang ke gubuk kecil di taman sekitar stasiun Shinjuku. Aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang diriku lakukan.

Kuambir botol bir, dan menenggaknya. Bersama cokelat yang kumakan bersama. Aku mengingatnya, saat dia mengira kalau aku wanita aneh, karena aku minum bir dengan cemilan cokelat. Yah, aku tak menyalahkannya, jarang ada wanita yang makan cokelat bersama bir. Priapun jarang.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, begitulah aku.

Aku bukan Yamato Nadeshiko. Lagipula, aku tak mau jadi Yamato Nadeshiko, lalu bekerja menjadi Gesha.

Tanpa aku sadari, bibirku tersenyum. Aku menatap langit-langit. Dan menerawang.

Di umurku yang ke-27 ini, aku tak sepintar saat aku berumur 15 tahun. Terus, dan tanpa henti, terus berputar di tempat yang sama. Aku terjerat dalam tempat dan selamanya akan ada di sini.

 **~-0-~**

 **September**

 **.**

 **Akizuki Takao**

 **~-0-~**

Liburan musim panas telah berlalu, dan setiap murid membawa aroma tempat berlibur mereka. Banyak dari mereka yang kulitnya berubah kecoklatan. Pantai, gunung, atau tempat rekreasi lainnya. Aku yakin mereka menghabiskan liburan musim panas dengan menyenangkan.

Ah, andai saja, aku bisa seperti mereka.

Tentu, aku berpikir tentang itu dalam anganku yang sebentar akan menghilang.

Aku jelas takkan bisa seperti mereka. Itu yang benar-benar kupikirkan. Jika aku tak bekerja, aku takkan bisa hidup, kuliah, bahkan membuat sepatu untuknya. Aku tak mau hal itu terjadi. Lagipula, aku jadi punya banyak tempat kerja sekarang. Bahkan, jika aku terus bekerja keras, sebentar lagi sepatu yang aku buat akan segera jadi.

Tak bisa kubayangkan, apa yang lebih menyenangkan dari itu.

"Akizuki-kun."

Mereka yang memanggilku adalah teman sekelasku yang sedang berlari menurunkan tangga, dan terlihat sangat bahagia. "Ah, sudah lama tak jumpa."

"Kalian terlihat kecokelatan."

"Ya, kami pergi ke pantai."

Pantai, ya, kurasa bukan pilihan buruk menghabiskan musim panas yang cerah di daerah terbuka seperti pantai. Di sana juga ada laut, aku bisa berenang dan bermain air sepuasnya. Tapi, sayangnya, aku tak ke sana. "Kau sendiri, masih terlihat pucat. Apa yang kau lakukan selama liburan?"

"Sepanjang liburan, aku selalu bekerja paruh waktu."

"Selalu? Sepanjang liburan?"

"Hmm." aku mengangkat bahu, dan melangkah menuruni tangga.

Roh sekolah yang sebulan lalu menghilang, hari ini berkumpul kembali. Suasa bising di lorong-lorong koridor kelas. Anak-anak yang mengobrol sambil mengisi waktu mereka. Perasaan yang biasa kurasakan di sekolah, semua rasa itu kembali hari ini.

"Itulah cara menghabiskan liburan siswa yang kesepian."

Kami berbicara sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas. Aku ingin ke kantin, mereka juga mungkin begitu. "Sekolah, bekerja, bersih-bersih rumah. Terus begitu setiap hari."

"Dan jangan lupakan, bolos sekolah."

"Oh, iya, Akizuki-kun sering terlambat beberapa jam."

"Ya, ketika hujan, dia tak pernah masuk pelajaran pertama."

Aku menemuinya, kau tahu? Dia yang selalu mewarnai setiap ruang kosong yang kugambar dalam hari-hariku. Tapi, tentu aku tak mengatakannya. Mana mungkin aku mengatakan hal pribadi seperti itu pada mereka. "Aku hanya tak bisa naik kereta cepat di saat hujan."

"Hei, cukup bercandanya. Jangan salahkan kereta cepatnya."

Aku tak bohong. Hanya saja alasannya tak kuberikan.

Kami terus berjalan, saat ini kami sudah di depan kantor guru, kantin hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Pintu kantor guru terbuka, dan dari sana keluar Ito-sensei serta wanita dengan rambut pendek bermata cokelat yang mengenakan jas seragam kerja dan membawa amplop berkas di tangannya.

Kami berpapasan, dan aroma yang entah bagaimana terasa sangat kukenal tercuim darinya.

Tunggu..., rambut pendek, mata cokelat, jas kerja, dan bau ini. Mungkinkah... Tidak! Hal seperti itu takkan mungkin terjadi. Wanita itu tak mungkin..., dia.

Tubuhku mengeras. Hasrat yang menguat dalam jiwaku menarik rasa penasaranku yang tak bisa aku bendung. Jadi, tanpa kusadari, direksi pandanganku tiba-tiba mengarah ke belakang. "Yukino-sensei!"

Yang berteriak itu Sato-san, dia yang tadinya memimpin jalan kami langsung berlari menuju wanita yang membawa amplop itu. "Sensei!"

"Sato..."

Perempuan lainnya yang tadinya sedang berbicang di lorong juga langsung mengikuti apa yang Sato-san lakukan. Mereka meneriakkan hal yang sama. "Sensei!"

"Maaf ya, anak-anak, Ibu masih di sini sampai pelajaran kelima, lalu setelah itu,"

Mata kami bertemu pandang. Dan saat itu aku, detak jantungku memburu. Wanita itu, adalah dia. Dia benar-benar dia. Dia yang selalu kutemui di bawah hujan, di taman sekitar stasiun Shinjuku. Dia yang membuat dunia indah bagiku.

Rambut pendek yang sama, mata yang menatapku sama, bau yang tercium sama. Aku tak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini, lidahku kelu, seluruh saraf yang menuju otakku berhenti berfungsi. Otakku syok. Jantungku masih terpompa dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini.

"Yukino-chan, masih di sekolah?"

 **~-0-~**

Aku menatap langit. Warna biru yang berhamburan menghiasi pandanganku yang perlahan mulai memburam. Angin musim panas yang kering menggerogoti tubuhku. Semua ini sungguh menyebalkan.

Hormon remaja bergejolak. Tanganku terus terkepal. Pikiranku tak bisa terfokus. Bahkan, aku tak bisa duduk tenang di kantin sambil makan, malah sekarang aku bersama teman-teman sekelasku sedang berada di atap sekolah, sambil bermain bola kasti.

Ya, daripada bermain, lebih tepatnya melepaskan emosi dengan melempar bola berwarna hijau itu.

Jauh dalam hatiku, aku merasa senang, akhirnya bisa bertemu dengannya. Seluruh perasaan yang menggebu dalam benakku untuk datang kembali ke tempat itu, sempat hampir membunuhku dalam kebingungan. Namun, entah bagaimana, aku merasa dibohongi. "Kau belum tahu, Yukino-chan mau keluar dari sekolah?"

"Belum, bahkan siapa dia aku tak tahu."

Aku menatap sebentar bola kasti yang jatuh ke tanganku itu, untuk kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga melemparkannya kembali. "Soalnya, Takahara-sensei yang mengajar sastra di kelas kita 'kan?"

Aku tak tau, sama sekali tak tahu. Semua ini benar-benar tak kuketahui. "Perempuan kelas tiga selalu bermasalah dengan Yukino-chan." dia melanjutkan.

Tubuhku tambah mengeras, semua yang kurasakan seakan bercampur aduk tanpa kordinat. "Tapi, Yukino-sensei tak pernah melakukan kesalahan." wanita yang dari tadi terus duduk di samping pagar pembatas itu tiba-tiba menyela. "Ada murid kelas tiga yang sudah punya pacar jatuh cinta kepada Yukino-sensei. Dan karena itu, Yukino-sensei lalu mendapat perlakuan kasar dari satu kelas itu."

"Bahkan mereka menyebar fitnah sampai terdengar orang tua. Kemudian, Yukino-sensei tak pernah masuk sekolah kembali."

Aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi ini alasan mengapa dia bilang tak bisa melangkah lagi. Dia yang selalu mengenakan setelan kerja lengkap. Membawa bir dan cokelat. Itu semua karena ini. "Yukino-chan itu terlalu baik. Sebaiknya dia lapor saja ke polisi."

"Kita selalu protes ke Ito-sensei!" merasa tak terima wanita itu menjerit. "Tapi dia tak mau nama sekolah ini tercoreng di mata orang luar!"

Sama sekali, aku tak menyalahkan anak kelas tiga itu. Entah bagaimana aku tak bisa menolak fakta bahwa aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku mengerti dirinya. Namun, setelah mendengar ini semua, bayangan kecil melintas di pikiranku.

Seperti angin yang berhembus kencang di tengah gurun pasir.

Membawa panas dan kering tak berkesudahan.

Mengetahui bahwa alasan dia tak bisa melangkah lagi adalah karena permainan remaja yang kubenci ini, sungguh membuatku kesal. Apa salah, mengagumi seseorang sepertinya?

Hanya wanita bodoh yang melakukan hal seperti itu. Apalagi pada gurunya.

Sebentar aku berbalik, dan terdiam. "Hei, ada apa?"

Kedua temanku itu memanggilku khawatir. Namun, sayangnya, perasaanku sudah melumat pikiranku. "Soal para senpai itu...,"

Aku berbalik, dan hatiku tak bisa terpatahkan lagi. "Namanya, kalian tahu?"

.

Jam kelima telah dimulai, dan seperti yang kuduga, saat aku menatap jendela, aku bisa melihat wanita itu berjalan dengan gontai menuju gerbang sekolah, sebelum para murid dari kelasku dan beberapa kelas lain mengerubunginya.

Aku ingin ke sana, namun, dalam aku sempat untuk berpikir. Siapa aku?

Aku bahkan tak tahu dia adalah guruku di sekolah, dan sekarang aku mau mendatanginya sambil tersendu seperti mereka? Tidak, sama sekali tidak.

Baginya, aku mungkin hanya remaja lima belas tahun yang sering bolos sekolah.

Namun aku tak bisa menerimanya. Ini sungguh tidak adil. Orang sepertinya tak boleh mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Jadi, aku memilih diam sambil menunggu pelajaran terakhir datang.

Kemudian, aku bisa melakukannya. Sesuatu yang sungguh di luar karakterku.

 **.**

Aku berjalan menelusuri lorong kelas yang sungguh senyap. Matahari sudah mulai redup, seperti mata yang hampir terpejam. Mendung yang terasa dingin menguatkan hatiku. Aku sedang berjalan di koridor kelas tiga.

Saat aku mendengar senyap suara murid yang sedang bercanda, aku memantapkan niatku di pintu yang sudah aku raih gagangnya. "Orang itu benar-benar payah."

Aku menghela napas sebentar. "Kau ini jahat sekali."

"Lagipula, kalian ini terlalu cepat."

Selanjutnya, aku melangkah sembari menyingkirkan kursi satu persatu. Suara ringan dari kursi yang menggesek lantai rupanya mengalihkan perhatian mereka padaku. Di sana ada seorang wanita yang sedang dikerumuni oleh orang-orang yang terlihat seperti komplotannya. Sungguh menjijikkan.

Orang yang berlindung di balik punggung orang lain. Mereka yang mengintip dari celah-celah bayangan yang menutupi wajah mereka. Dan aku yakin, karena dari kata-kata yang mereka bicarakan, itu semua menyangkut apa yang terjadi hari ini.

"Mau apa anak kelas satu?"

Yang berbicara adalah salah satu dari pria yang ada sekitarnya. Dari wajahnya, dia seperti anak yang selalu bergantung pada orang tua dan bermain dengan wanita. Di sampingnya ada pria lain yang terlihat bertipe sama sepertinya.

Sementara, di tembok, ada pria yang berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. Wajahnya yang seperti anak SMA nakal menunjukkan padaku, dia adalah penjaga di kelompok ini. Dan wanita lain yang ada di sampingku sekarang adalah tipe wanita murahan yang berpakaian seperti dia adalah wanita tercantik di sekolah ini.

"Aizawa-senpai..."

Lalu, yang dia yang duduk, melengkapi ketidaksukaanku pada mereka. "Penembakkan 'kah?"

Dilihat dari manapun, mereka adalah kelompok anak SMA yang merasa kalau mereka adalah yang paling hebat. Padahal, aku yakin, ketika mereka terkena masalah, mereka takkan jauh-jauh dari orang tua mereka. Anak kucing yang menganggap dirinya singa. Ironis.

Sungguh berbeda denganku yang harus bergantung pada tanganku sendiri semenjak ayahku meninggal. Aku yang harus melewati berbagai kekhawatiran yang terkadang terasa mencekikku. Ketika mereka merasakan cinta, dan ingin membelikan sesuatu pada pacarnya, mereka hanya tinggal meminta uang dari orang tuanya. Sementara aku... Aku bahkan harus menjamin uang untuk ibuku.

Jadi, saat ini, aku benar-benar yakin, seperti yang dikatakan Sato-san tadi pagi. Mereka pasti orang-orang yang merasa iri kepada wanita itu. Dan perempuan ini adalah dalang di balik semua itu. "Kau..., siapa?"

Wanita berambut keriting panjang itu menatapku dari tempat duduknya. Mata kami bertemu, dan aku menghela napas. Aku harus menahan emosiku. "Yukino-sensei, berhenti 'kan?"

Harusnya aku sudah menduganya. Aku sudah menyiapkan diriku untuk ini. "Aku tak ada hubungan dengannya, si nenek tua itu!" tapi api emosi yang menggegar di hatiku tak bisa aku hentikan.

Tak ada hubungan.

Kalimat itu menggema di telingaku. Dari wajahnya yang mengisyaratkan kebencian itu sudah cukup untuk meyakinkanku kalau anak kelas tiga ini benar-benar bersalah.

Aku menamparnya. Dan seketika itu, orang yang ada di sekelilingku tersentak.

Pria yang sembari tadi duduk di meja meraih tanganku. "Apa yang orang ini lakukan?!"

Orang yang hanya mengandalkan orang lain tak pantas bicara begitu! Bagaimana mungkin, mereka bilang begitu. Wanita itu seperti cahaya, tuts-tuts piano yang menghamburkan nada. Mereka yang bahkan tak bisa lepas dari tangan orang tua mereka tak pantas mengejeknya.

Sebentar kemudian, pria yang lebih besar tubuhnya yang sedang berdiri di tembok berjalan mendekatiku kemudian meninju wajahku. "Apa maksudmu 'hah?!"

Aku terdiam. Aku tak takut, sama sekali. Aku hanya sekejap mengumpulkan napas. Dibandingkan dengan semua kekhawatiran yang telah lama kualami, hal seperti ini sungguh masalah kecil. Lagipula, jauh dalam hati mereka, mereka hanyalah pengecut yang mengandalkan apa yang ada di belakang mereka.

Saat nanti mereka merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Tak memiliki siapapun di belakang, tanpa seorangpun mendukung, mereka takkan bisa melakukan hal kotor seperti ini.

Karena orang tua mereka cukup kaya, mereka berani memfitnah wanita itu. Karena merasa telah menang, dan merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku, mereka menyingkirkanku. Pecundang sejati. Tak ada kata lain yang terlintas di pikiranku selain, menjijikkan.

Pria itu meremas tangannya, dan dengan pandangan merendahkan, dia menatapku. Kupejamkan mata, dan meraih pinggangnya. Aku pernah dilatih juudo oleh ayahku saat masih kecil, jadi, aku berusaha mengunci pergerakannya.

Tapi sial bagiku, dia malah meraih pundakku dan menghempaskanku menatap dinding di luar kelas.

Para siswa yang ada di luar kelas menjerit kecil. "Ayo laporkan ke guru." lalu mereka berlari.

"Kau ini siapa? Suka sama nenek tua itu?"

Aku sedikit menggertakkan gigi. Orang-orang ini sudah kelewatan. Sama sekali, mereka telah terbutakan oleh masa remaja mereka yang menyesatkan. Seperti Narcissus yang menganggap dirinya yang paling tampan, mereka berasumsi kalau kekuatan mereka tak memiliki batasan.

"Tidakkah itu menjijikkan? Dia tahu umur Yukino, bukan?" yang menjijikkan itu kalian.

"Kasihan sekali, kau telah dipermaikan olehnya." sama sekali tidak.

"Jadi sekarang, dia mengincar anak ini? Yah, karena Yukino bukan guru lagi." berhenti!

"Menusuk sekali! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepada kami."

Kata-kata itu lebih cepat menyembuhkanku daripada obat apapun. Kebencian yang mereka salurkan lewat kata-kata tenggelam, dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku. Membuatku merasa kalau tanganku sudah tak bisa kukendalikan lagi. Tubuhku dirasuki sesuatu yang sungguh mengerikan. Aku berdiri, dan mataku penuh api.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku sudah hampir bisa mematahkan tulang leher pria besar yang tadi menghajarku habis-habisan. Sebelum tanganku terhenti karena ada guru yang memegangnya.

"Sudah cukup sampai di sini."

"Akizuki-kun dan kalian, ikut Bapak ke ruang guru."

 **~-0-~**

 **Yukari Yukino**

 **~-0-~**

Aku sudah berhenti bekerja sekarang.

Bahkan, aku sempat mengalami hal yang sungguh di luar perkiraanku. Aku bertemu dengannya. Wajahnya yang terkejut. Bibir dan tubuhnya yang bergetar masih terbayang jelas dalam pandanganku.

Kutatap kembali danau kecil di tengah taman itu. Airnya yang tenang sedikit mengurangi tekanan dalam hatiku. Aku ingin berjalan kembali, dengan bantuannya. Namun, sekarang, aku malah terlihat seperti penipu di matanya. Bahkan, aku sempat mendengar perkelahiannya dari Ito-sensei.

Saat itu, saat aku bertemu dengannya di sekolah, hal pertama yang ingin kulakukan adalah menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Namun kesadaranku sebagai guru menghalangiku untuk melakukannya. Kesadaranku sebagai wanita telah terkalahkan.

Mungkin, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Atau mungkin tidak sama sekali.

Kembali, aku menarik tasku. Aku sudah berhenti bekerja, itu yang kupikirkan. Namun alam bawah sadarku tetap membawaku ke tempat ini pagi ini. Seperti hari-hari terjebakku.

Suara derap kaki yang mendekat membangunkanku dari lamunan. Sensasi tercubit di dadaku seakan menggerogoti hatiku. Dia berjalan ke mari. Langkahnya yang pelan namun pasti memacu lebih cepat pompaan jantungku.

Akizuki Takao. Namanya baru kutahu ketika Ito-sensei mengabariku kalau anak yang membuatku dalam masalah berkelahi dengannya. Pria yang selama ini membantuku melangkah. Yang terus berbicara denganku bahkan tanpa mengetahui siapa diriku. Dan wajahnya saat ini penuh dengan plester.

Sesaat setelah dia sampai di hadapanku, dia berdiri, membisu. Angin danau yang mulai mendingin serasa menyayat kulitku. Perasaan dingin yang aneh. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

 _Suara petir yang samar,_

 _Meski hujan tak turun,_

 _Aku akan tetap di sini,_

 _Bersama dirimu._

"Benar...," aku tersenyum kecil. Suasana mula mencair, dan menghangat. Seperti saat-saat yang kurindukan. "Itu jawaban yang tepat."

"Itu adalah jawaban dari sajak yang kuucapkan waktu itu."

"Jika hujan turun, akankah engkau tetap di sini?" dia mulai berbicara. "Dan aku menjawab..."

"Aku akan bersama engkau, meski hujan tak turun."

Aku tersenyum. Kata-kata itu sungguh tepat untuk mengartikan apa yang kumaksud. "Seperti yang ada di Buku Sastra Jepang, 'kan..."

"Yukino..., sensei."

Kata-katanya. Kata-kata itu entah bagaimana membuat semua perasaan dalam hatiku tercampur aduk. Senang, gembira, dan... sedih. "Maaf."

"Kukira kau sudah tahu kalau aku guru sastra." walaupun begitu, aku tetap tak ingin kau tahu. "Lagipula, aku cukup terkenal di sekolah." seperti yang kaulihat. "Tapi, kau seperti berada di dunia yang berbeda." dunia kecil yang indah. Tempat, yang ingin kukunjungi.

"Jadi, wajahmu itu, kenapa?"

Jika sampai dia menjawabnya seperti yang dikatakan Ito-sensei. Mungkin aku akan benar-benar hilang kendali. "Seperti Sensei, aku terlalu banyak minum bir. Lalu malah terpeleset di peron stasiun Yamanote."

"Bohong!" bukan itu yang kuinginkan.

"Iya, cuma bohong. Aku hanya berkelahi."

Tenggorokanku tersedak. Napasku tiba-tiba berhenti. Benar. Semua yang dikatakan Ito-sensei benar. Dan kakiku melemas, kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam hatiku.

Namun, gemuruh petir yang membentak, mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku mengalihkan direksi pandanganku hanya untuk melihat awan hitam yang berjalan dengan cepat, dan kemudian diikuti butiran air yang berjatuhan dengan deras.

 **~-0-~**

Saat aku menempelkan setrika di baju yang basah itu, asap mengepul memenuhi wajahku. Bunyi pisau yang beradu dengan tatakan menghiasi pendengaranku. Kami baru saja datang ke rumahku, setelah melewati hujan yang tiba-tiba taman.

Membawa seorang remaja ke apato sendiri. Apa yang kupikirkan?

Tapi, semua itu seperti tak masalah bagiku. Aku percaya padanya, lagipula, dibanding rumahnya, apatoku jelas lebih dekat. Apalagi dengan bajunya yang basah. Aku takkan mungkin membiarkannya pulang, atau dia akan sakit.

Matahari menyembul di antara awan tipis yang masih mencair di atas sana.

Dia sedang memasak _omurice,_ sementara aku menghangatkan bajunya yang basah dengan setrika. Dia memakai bajuku, walau terlihat lucu, tapi tetap pas di badannya. "Hei, penyedap di mana?"

"Sepertinya ada di lemari atas itu."

Aku menyerahkan bagian pembuatan makanan padanya. Itu jalan terbaik, dan dia yang memintanya. Aku cukup tahu diri. Jika aku membuatnya, mungkin aku hanya akan mengacaukannya dengan cangkang, aku tingkat keasinan yang berantakan.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, dia selesai memasak. Dan kemudian sejenak aku mengambilkan kopi hangat lalu menuangkannya di gelas.

 _Mungkin selama hidupku..._

Kami makan bersama, mengobrol sampai lupa waktu, dan tertawa bersama. Seperti orang pada umumnya, namun, mungkin ini perasaanku saja, lebih spesial. Hati kami terasa begitu dekat. Seluruh tubuhku menghangat.

 _Sekarang adalah..._

Aku tak pernah merasakannya. Bahkan, saat aku bersama Ito-sensei dulu. Pria ini berbeda, dengan lembut dia menuntunku, memegang tanganku seperti sesuatu yang rapuh. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku tertawa lepas tanpa penyesalan saat bersama seorang lelaki.

 _Saat-saat yang paling..._

Rintik hujan yang turun seperti memetik tuts-tuts piano alam yang bergerak berhamburan. Seperti melodi Rachmaninoff dalam Kebahagiaan Cinta.

 _Indah yang pernah kurasakan._

"Yukino-san." dia memanggilku. Dengan honorifik, yang, entah bagimana aku bilangnya, terasa aneh. Matanya serius. Menatapku, dan tak mau melepaskannya. Ekspresi yang jauh dari kata anak SMA terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Sisi-sisi kedewasaan yang tak mungkin dimiliki anak seumurannya. "Aku..."

Sambil memegang mug keramik di tangannya, tatapannya seolah meyakinkanku. Tak teragukan. "Mungkin jatuh cinta padamu."

Kedewasaan yang mengagumkan. Ini bukan seperti yang sering kulihat di film-film komedi-romantis anak SMA. Dia berbeda. Sungguh berbeda. Saat dia mengatakan itu, tak ada keraguan yang bisa kulihat. Seakan, dia memberitahuku, bahwa dia siap menerima konsekuensi apapun yang harus dia hadapi. Tatapannya itu menandakan bahwa semua yang telah ia lalui lebih berat dari apapun.

Dan walaupun halang menghadang, rintang melintang, dia akan terus menjagaku.

Aku merasa tersanjung. Bahkan aku ingin terbang sekarang. Pipiku memanas, dan kupastikan memerah. Namun ekspresinya tak berubah. Sedikitpun. Seperti dia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan apa yang dibilang percintaan masa remaja. Hanya terpaku untukku.

Sambil mengaduk kopi, aku tertunduk. Yukino, jangan sampai kau merusaknya kembali.

Kugigit bibirku. Aku menyukainya. Sungguh, dan jika keadaannya tak serumit ini, mungkin dengan senang hati aku akan menerimanya. Aku ingin ada di antara tatapannya yang seolah menganggapku tinggi itu. Aku ingin berada dalam dekapannya yang terasa hangat itu. Namun, masa lalu mengajariku. Mengingatkanku. Dan menamparku.

Sedewasa apapun dia, sebaik apapun cara berpikirnya. Bahkan, seberapapun aku mencintainya. Dia tetap murid, statusku sebagai guru tak bisa membuatku tetap bersamanya. Lagipula, aku sudah hampir berkepala tiga beberapa tahun lagi, sementara umurnya bahkan belum mencapai usia tujuh belas tahun. Hal seperti percintaan di antara kami sungguh mustahil. Masa depannya masih panjang, aku tak boleh memotongnya di sini. Ditambah, aku tak bisa selamanya di sini.

"Bukan Yukino-san...," jadi, setelah memantapkan niatku, aku berbalik. "Tapi, Yukino-sensei."

Dia sedikit melemas, namun tekadnya masih bulat. Aku mengambil kursi dan mendudukinya. "Minggu depan Sensei akan pindah. Kembali ke kampung halaman Ibu di Shikoku."

Matanya menatapku. Dan aku tak bisa menafsirkan apa yang dia maksud. "Ini sudah direncanakan dari dulu."

Tatapannya perlahan melemah. Tekadnya tak hilang, namun aku bisa merasakan kekecewaan yang menyesakkan. "Ketika di sana aku berlatih untuk melangkah sendiri. Meski dengan kaki telanjang."

Aku juga tak ingin ini terjadi. Namun, waktu yang kuhabiskan di sana cukup untuk membuatku sadar. "Jadi..." dia menunggu keputusanku. Sungguh, aku hampir tak bisa bicara sekarang.

"Jadi, untuk semuanya, terimakasih Akizuki-kun."

Aku berhenti bernapas. Suara gerimis mengeras.

"Aku akan mengambil bajuku. Untuk meminjamkan baju ini, terimakasih. Aku pulang sekarang." dia terlihat putus asa.

"Tapi, masih basah."

"Tak apa."

Dan aku merasa kalau aku malah lebih mengacaukannya sekarang.

.

 _Aku membuat bekal ini sendiri, namun terlalu banyak. Mau?_

 _Untunglah kau belum dikeluarkan dari pekerjaanmu._

 _Sepertinya, hari ini hujannya agak deras._

 _Cukup enak sebelum aku mengunyah cangkangnya._

 _Sambaran petir yang samar,_

 _Walau hujan tak turun,_

 _Aku akan tetap di sini,_

 _Selalu bersamamu._

 _Yukino-san..._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _._

Tanpa kusadari, air mataku mengalir. Bersama dengan hujan yang melebat. Ini aneh, aku sudah memantapkan niatku, namun, mengapa masih terasa sakit?

Bukankah lebih baik seperti ini?

Aku akan menjalani hidupku sendiri, dan sama sekali tak mengganggunya.

Tidak.

Bukan seperti itu.

Jauh dalam hatiku, aku ingin bersamanya.

Selalu bersamanya. Jadi aku berdiri lalu meraih gagang pintu lalu membukanya.

Aku tak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Yang kutahu hanya berlari. Mengejarnya. Dia pasti ada di sekitar sini. Hujan pasti menghambatnya.

Aku terjatuh, tanpa terasa. Kakiku tak bisa berhenti. Seolah garis hidupku melintas dalam satu lintasan waktu.

Dia masih berdiri di sana. Termenung menatap hujan. Aku berhenti, mengatur napasku yang mulai habis. Direksinya berbalik dan menatapku. "Ano..."

"Yukino-san, perkataanku yang tadi, lupakan saja." sayangnya aku tak bisa. "Aku, ternyata aku membencimu."

Tidak, tolong jangan katakan itu. "Dari awal kita bertemu...," jangan alihkan pandanganmu. Tatap mataku, aku ingin melihat iris indahmu. "seharusnya aku menghindarimu." aku tak tahu akan jadi apa aku jika itu terjadi.

"Pagi-pagi sudah meminum bir. Dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak kumengerti."

"Tak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang dirimu, dan hanya mendengarkan apa yang ada di sekitarmu."

"Kau tahu 'kan, kalau aku seorang murid?" sungguh, telah lama aku mengetahuinya. Dan itu sama sekali tak mengubah apapun.

"Itu tidak adil." yang tidak adil adalah kamu. "Kalau aku tahu kau seorang guru, aku takkan membicarakan soal sepatu padamu."

"Kau akhirnya tak menganggapku sama sekali 'kan?!"

"Mengapa kau tak mengatakan apapun!"

Lidahku terlalu kelu untuk bilang apapun. "Apa ini hanya bahan candaan? Melihat anak kecil terus berkhayal."

"Katakan padaku, kalau aku takkan mencapai itu. Itu hanya khayalanku." tak mungkin. Takkan mungkin. "Anak kecil harusnya pergi ke sekolah. Katakan padaku kalau kau membenciku!" takkan bisa.

"Kau..., selalu seperti itu. Tak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang penting tentang dirimu. Bertingkah seolah ini bukan urusanmu." tolong, jangan buat aku menangis lebih dari ini. Atau... "Selalu hidup dalam..."

"Kesendirian!"

Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Air mataku bercucuran. Bersama angin yang menghembus kencang. Hujan yang turun. Tak terbendung.

Jadi, aku berlari, menggapainya. Memeluknya, dan menjerit sekuat tenaga. Melepaskan apa yang selama ini kutahan. Perasaan yang sungguh menyiksaku. Dia yang membebaskanku. "Setiap pagi."

"Setiap pagi aku mengenakan baju seragamku."

"Tapi aku takut."

"Bagaimanapun aku tak mau pergi." aku tersendat. "Tempat itu."

"Aku..."

"Kau telah menyelamatkanku!"

Dan di bawah hujan yang mulai reda, disinari matahari yang menyilaukan. Kami menjerit. Bersama.

 **~-0-~**

 **.**

なる神の少しとよみて

 _Narukami no shukosi toyomite_

降らずとも

 _Furazu to mo_

我はとまらん

 _Ware ha tomaran_

今氏とどめば

 _Imashi todomeba_

 _._

 **Koto no Ha no Niwa (c) Makoto Shinkai**

.

A/N: Sebenarnya cerpen ini saya tulis entah sudah berapa dekade lalu, pas saya lagi ada di masa chuunibyou. Pas itu saya mikir pemilihan kata yang bagus adalah hal pertama yang harus dilakukan jika ingin menulis. Jadilah cerpen ini penuh dengan kata-kata gaje yang nggak nyambung sama sekali. Awalnya juga ini cuma cerpen spontan yang saya buat untuk memengaruhi temen-temen agar mau nonton Koto no Ha no Niwa. Yang nggak sepopuler karya Makoto-sensei yang lain.

Kan, tulisan saya ini njiplak 100% movienya. Dan parahnya njiplaknya malah tambah jelek.

Saya ngepublish di Ffn cuma karena saya pas main ke OneDrive nemu ini fic di folder lama. jadi saya coba aja publish, buat pemberitahuan saya yang bego ini masih hidup.

Silakan flame karya ini, saya nggak keberatan kok! Toh, saya bacanya aja pingin ngeflame diri saya yang dulu.

.

.

.

.

Moga Untung Luganda, out.


End file.
